


Precious Gifts

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [86]
Category: Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Biting, M/M, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Season of Kink 2018, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Yoshiki ... tolerated Sugizo's fanservice with anyone who came near him only because he knew, in the end, the man would always come back to him.





	Precious Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: end of June, 2018  
> Written for the Possession/Collars square of my SoK card

Yoshiki scrolled through the legions of pictures from both nights of the recent Lunatic Fest with a heavy scowl. He didn't know what he had been expecting. Sugizo was a notorious flirt, had been for the last almost thirty years. Longer, really, memories of a different face flickering behind his eyes. The sad truth of the matter was that Yoshiki had been in love with Sugizo almost since the first time he had laid eyes on the archangel, over 400 years ago. Given the twists and turns of their lives, he really should have been used to this by now. And yet....

“It's just fanservice, my dearest Yo-chan,” the angel whispered against his ear, lips trailing along his jaw. “I admit, Kaoru-kun might have gone a little overboard, but you know my heart belongs to you. To you and ours alone. Closed means closed.”

Yoshiki huffed, not sure he wanted to be soothed so readily, though he knew Sugizo was speaking the truth. And yet his vampire nature was not so readily appeased. In an instant, he was up and had Sugizo pinned to the most convenient wall.

“Mine,” he growled before sinking his fangs into Sugizo's throat. Power surged through him, then went quiet again, the angel's defenses recognizing him as Sugizo's true mate, regardless of the vessel the archangel wore. Absently, he wondered if it felt this way for their two younger lovers, then dismissed the thought as unimportant.

“Always,” the angel agreed with a breathless sigh, going pliant in a way he never did when they weren't alone.

“Whore,” Yoshiki murmured, working possessive marks over the angel's collarbone. “You enjoy flaunting yourself in front of every camera possible.”

“Why not let the whole world look?” Sugizo countered, well familiar with his part in this little game of theirs.

“You've done more than just let them look,” Yoshiki growled, biting his throat again and actually drinking this time. And yet the moment the blood touched his tongue, he could taste it. The power of it, of course, but also something else.

“ _Whore_ ,” he snarled again, shoving him harder into the wall as he stepped back. “Yuu wasn't enough, you decided to come to me for round two?”

“Since when is sleeping with our precious deva a crime?” Sugizo asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I can still taste him in your blood, I'm surprised you even bothered with clothes, slut. Did you even bother to stay with him at all?” the vampire snapped. And yet Sugizo was right, this anger was irrational.

“Because he hadn't fed properly in weeks,” his angel murmured, pulling Yoshiki close again. “We've been neglecting him again, love. I'm surprised Ryuu-kitten hasn't chewed us both out, as low as Yuu had gotten. Or done worse. You _know_ how devious cats can be.”

To his surprise, mention of their precious kitten chilled his ire completely. They were supposed to be having regular date nights, all of them, but he had been slipping again. Between X Japan, his various personal brand businesses and projects, and then Lunatic Fest, it had been entirely too easy to get buried in work. Again.

“... how angry is our kitten?”

“He knew what he was signing on to with you, I'm sure you'll have only a _little_ trouble getting him to forgive you, love,” Sugizo murmured, drawing him into a slow and tender kiss. “Everyone knows what an obsessive perfectionist workaholic you are.”

Yoshiki huffed, trailing fingers along Sugizo's neck and collarbones. The deep bite was already closed, but the hickeys always lasted longer. And seeing them....

“He didn't leave any marks?”

“The hungrier he is, the more likely he is to just bite and claw, yeah?” Sugizo said with a wry grin. “As much as I have a weakness for possessive lovers, you're the one with a need to leave lasting marks all the time.”

“I should give you more,” he murmured, catching Sugizo's wrist and pulling it up to his lips. “You've been a bad boy, isn't that right love?”

“Have I?” the angel asked, feigning innocent confusion. Yoshiki growled as he pulled Sugizo away from the wall and dragged him to his bedroom.

“Gonna spank me?” Sugizo asked, pressing against Yoshiki's back, bare skin to bare skin.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” the vampire growled. In an instant he had the angel pinned to his bed. Illusion, of course - his mate could overpower him easily and yet the fact was that he never did. Sinking fangs into his throat again, Yoshiki groaned at the feel of Sugizo rolling up against him, both of them hard and aching.

“Fuck me, Yo-chan,” the angel whimpered, rocking against him. Even if this was the deva's influence, it was _his_ name on the angel's lips. And yet the desperation in his lover wasn't enough to hurry him, Yoshiki taking the time to be completely thorough with stretching his lover. It would never do to _hurt_ such a precious gift. The noises Sugizo made were well worth the waiting. Neither did he hurry as he pressed into his beloved, drinking in each needy moan as their bodies came together. 

“Mm, love you,” Sugizo mumbled, the two of them sated and entangled on Yoshiki's bed. “Want my help planning a special date for you and our kitten for tomorrow night?”

“I think I can manage to craft a proper apology without your input, dearest,” he scolded. “Save it for your own apology date. But if you have ideas for something we can do as a family, I'll be happy to listen.”

“I was thinking a nice beach trip when our respective schedules calm down a bit more, maybe in mid-August? Probably just a couple of days in the middle of the week, given Yuu's tour schedule, but....”

“Figure it out, love, and I'll make the time,” he murmured, brushing a kiss to his cheek. The gods had given him a tremendous gift with this family, he really needed to be more mindful that he didn't lose it.


End file.
